One Of The Family
by Magenta-crazyPinkpup
Summary: (sequel to "Caught")Scamp family invite Magenta to come live with him. Features the song "Welcome".


**One Of The Family**

**The next morning when I woke up, I lay in bed, thinking about last night. I was so glad that Magenta was ok. Who knows what could've happened if my Pop and I wouldn't have come to her rescue? **

**I decided to go see if my parents were awake. I needed to talk to them about something important.**

**I was surprised to see them coming to see me too. **

**"Scamp, my father, Tramp said to me, Your mother and I have been talking, and we have decided that we really can't let Magenta live on the street any longer." **

**I frowned. "Uh, yeah. I need to talk to you guys about that."**

**"Let your father finish, Scamp." my mother, Lady said.**

**"Sorry."**

**Tramp continued. "As I was saying, we can't have Magenta living on the street. Last night was too close a call, and she is too young to have to go to the Pound, so your mother and I would like to invite Magenta to come stay with us."**

**My ears perked up. "Really?!? That's great! "Cause that's what I needed to talk to you about!"**

**"Why don't you go get her?" Lady suggested.**

**"Ok!" I cried, and ran to go get Magenta.**

**Magenta was still asleep when I found her. I gently nudged her and said,"Wake up, Magenta. I have a surprise for you."**

**"What?" Magenta mumbled in her sleep, "A surprise?"**

**"Yeah, c'mon!"**

**"Ok." she said, and yawned as she followed me.**

_Everyone's invited_

_This is how we live_

_We're all here for each other_

_Happy to give_

_All we have we share_

_And all of us we care_

**"We're almost there." I said. **

**Then I gulped when I saw the stairs. Carefully, we made our way up, one step at a time.**

_Welcome to our family time_

_Welcome to our brotherly time_

_We're happy _

_Given and taken_

_To the friends we're making_

_There's nothing we won't do_

**Magenta was still tired, so I helped her climb the stairs. We finally reached the top, and I was exhausted. After a quick rest, we went into the room where my parents were waiting.**

**They told Magenta to sit. That they needed to talk to her.**

_Welcome to our family time_

_Welcome to our happy to be time_

**Then my Mom began speaking. "Magenta, after last night, Tramp and I have decided that if you want, we would like for you to join our family."**

**That sure woke Magenta up! **

**"Oh, um, are you sure it wouldn't be a problem?" she asked.**

_This is our festival _

_You know_

_And best of all_

_We're here to share it all_

**I chuckled. She had to be kidding if she thought that she was going to be a problem! **

**Tramp smiled warmly. "Magenta, we would be honored if you would come stay with us. And I know that Scamp would be thrilled!" **

_There's a bond between us_

_Nobody can explain_

_It's a celebration of life_

_And seeing friends again_

**He looked over at me and I blushed.**

**Magenta giggled. **

**"Well, as long as it's not a problem, I guess I could stay..."**

_I'd be there for you_

_I know you'd be there for me too_

_So come on.._

**I ran over to her.**

**"Does that mean yes?" I asked hopefully.**

**Magenta smiled at me.**

_Welcome to our family time_

_Welcome to our brotherly time_

**"Yes, she replied, It does."**

**"Woo hoo!" I cheered, and started running around the house.**

_We're happy _

_Given and taken_

_To the friends we're making_

_There's nothing we won't do_

**"Scamp!" Tramp yelled at me. "You know you're not supposed to run in the house!"**

_Welcome to our family time_

_Welcome to our happy to be time_

_This is our festival _

_You know_

_And best of all_

_We're here to share it all_

**Magenta sighed, and shook her head. **

_Remembering loved ones departed_

_Someone dear to your heart_

_Finding love, planning a future_

_Telling stories and laughing with friends_

_Precious moments you'll never forget_

**"Scamp! Listen to your father!" Mom called.**

_This has to be_

_The most beautiful_

_The most peacful place I've ever been to_

_It's nothing like _

_I've ever seen before_

_When I think how far I've come I can't believe it_

_And yet I see it_

_In them I see family_

_I see the way we used to be_

_Come on..._

**"Scamp! Listen to them!" Magenta cried, but I didn't hear her. I was too excited! **

_Welcome to our family time_

_Welcome to our brotherly time_

_We're happy _

_Given and taken_

_To the friends we're making_

_There's nothing we won't do_

**"Magenta's staying!" I cried. "Magenta's staying!"**

_Welcome to our family time_

_Welcome to our happy to be time_

_This is our festival _

_You know_

_And best of all_

_We're here to share it_

**I wasn't watching where I was going, and I ran into a table!**

_We're here to share it all_

**Mom, Dad and Magenta ran over to me.**

**"Are you ok?!?" they cried.**

**"Yeah, sure. I'm OK." I replied weakly.**

**The End**


End file.
